remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Alise
Alise is a new character, who is first introduced in the fifth movie and third sequel, The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale and the main protagonist in The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today and The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover. Alise is voiced by Jayden Isabel. She is Derek and Odette's adopted daughter. In the movie, she loses her father in their house, which starts to burn because of the Forbidden Arts. Her father dies, leaving her an orphan. Before he dies he ask Derek to take care of her which he promises to do. Alise get's a new home but she is still is sad and Odette remember's how she was kidnapped and she sees her father dying while she screams at him in her memory. Odette knows how to be without a family. She promises to Alise that she'll always be with her. Later she shows Alise everthing around the kingdom and everybody likes Alise. But she won't speak for anyone. One night a nightmare troubles her and Odette and Derek come to comfort her tell her that everything is OK and Odette sings her a lullaby,'' "Always with You''." The next mornig Alise plays with Bridget, they play hide and seek in the castle grounds with everyone watching them. Odette and Derek find out that she has no other relatives left and now want to adopt her which makes Queen Uberta very happy that she now has a granddaughter. Later she gets kidnapped by flying squirrels, and Odette and Derek have to follow the flying squirrels to rescue Alise. The Squirrels prepare lots of traps because they think Odette is the evil swan princess from the legend they have been told for centuries. The Squirrels take her to there master the forbidden arts and trap her in a jail cell. When Odette finally sees Alise she tries to break the prison but she was unable and feels disappointed. Then Alise finally speaks, telling Odette to break the crystal to free her. Odette tries to break the the crystal but the Forbidden Arts is ready to destroy her. But Scully a new friend for Odette, sacrifices himself and breaks the crystal to be able to set Alise free, there is a huge explosion as the crystal breaks. After the explosion, Odette call for Alise in the hope she is OK, Alise then calls out to Odette: Mommy. Full of happiness, Alise and Odette embrace each other. The movie ends with Alise being presented to the people as the new princess and her now living happily with Derek and Odette, her new parents. She is third character in the series to have been kidnapped and abducted; the first being Odette by the evil sorceress Zelda from The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure; and the second being Queen Uberta by Clavius in The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. Quotes "The crystal. Break the crystal." "Mommy?" "One for Daddy. And now for Mommy." Phisical and Apperence Alise looks like a 6 or 7 year old girl. She has short brown hair and green eyes. At the beginning from the movie she wears a white dress with a white cap black socks and black shoes. Weardrope Alise wears a maid dress at the beginning from the movie. When for the bedtime, she wears a pink nightgown that had belonged to Odette. During the whole movie she wears a red dress with black shoes. At the end her hair is now short and she wears a dark blue dress and black shoes. Trivia Like in the Movie Barbie as he Princess and the Pauper, she is kidnap is she is put into a sack. She's the second character that she loses her father. Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:The Swan Princess characters